The Transformation
by Blintz Winters
Summary: Ene is slowly morphing into her other side, The Final Boss, Takane. Can the gang save her before she is lost forever? Or will she end up losing herself? Chapter 4 is up.
1. Chapter 1

**The Naiive Child does not own Kagerou Project, or any of its (awesome) characters.**

ENE happily hummed a song she had 'permission' to download onto Shintaro's files as she sifted through the manila folders lined up in front of her, switching the names and contents to positively irk Shintaro when he tried to access them. One in her sleeve shrouded hands was marked, 'Very Important! Song of the Future! Don't Screw It Up!'

"Hmm!" She pouted lightly, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "I think I like 'RainbowKittySodaDino' better!" She ran her digits over the bar containing the text, highlighting and erasing it with her thoughts. ENE's colorful new tag filled the bar, and, just to add insult to injury, stored it in Pictures.

"Good luck finding that, Mr. Grumpy!" She exclaimed, slapping her hands to make a dulled clap that could only be heard by her and through the speakers. She continued her business, going through multiple files, until she was deathly bored. ENE sighed and glanced back over her work; to say the least, she was proud of her mischievousness. But there were only so many folders and other things to mess with.

_Maybe… Momo might be doing something cool!_

She decided to visit her through her phone. ENE knew she kept it with her at all times. She took a breath, and focused her virtual mind. This was the scariest part; her body dissolved into pixels that rearranged her at the desired location. ENE could not move or control the pixels that she become, or sense time as she traveled.

_Momo, phone, Momo, phone, Momo phone, Momo phone…_

If she hadn't closed her eyes, she would have seen her boot clad thigh slowly disperse into the spots of color. It moved up her body, but she only felt a gentle tickling as she disappeared. The next thing she knew she was staring up into the idol's rather shocked face.

"E-ENE?" She asked, tilting her phone sideways, sending the cyber girl tumbling to the side.

"Hey! Watch it, you stupid blonde!" She snapped, then instantly slapped her hand over her mouth, eyes wide. Momo froze as well. It was not like ENE to ever insult someone. Like, ever.

"Uh, sorry, like, really I am!" She stuttered nervously, afraid that the cyber might blow up at her again. "But, did you go shopping or something? New outfit, ha-ha…" She studied ENE's face. She had not released the hands from her mouth, for she knew she wouldn't have control over her now tempered tongue. Upon her this news, though, she dared a look down, and almost choked.

She recognized herself, of course, but she thought this version of herself had been deleted, or at least hidden away. The gas mask hung from her slender neck, resting on the red undershirt and black hoodie, striped with yellow on the shoulders. The black skirt and tights did not follow the laws her other self did; they were actually visible, down to the loosely tied black sneakers.

"What…?" She gasped silently, reeling back.

_No, no! This can't happen, dammit!_

"ENE?" Momo asked, alarmed by the girl's reaction to herself. "Are you okay- Shintaro! Shintaro, something's happening to ENE! Shintaro!"

By the time her brother reached Momo's room, the girl had fallen unconscious, somehow resting on the bar of the text Momo was working on.

"What happened?" He demanded, snatching the mobile out of her shaking hands.

"I- I don't know…" Momo said faintly. "She just came out of nowhere, but it wasn't her, you know? It was like, her dark side or something…"

She couldn't really tell, but Shintaro's pale complexion seemed to whiten at this news.

**So, how is it? Should I continue, or is it a lost cause? Any suggestions of where the story could go will be appreciated and acknowledged. **

**Thank you for reading**

**Sayonara**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Naiive Child does not own Kagerou Days or any of the characters.**

"Ugh," ENE moaned, and for good reasons. Her head was pounding and her body felt as though she had been hit with a truck. Slowly raising herself up on her arms, she glanced at her surroundings through squinted eyes. She could see through the screen, and it showed her Shintaro and Momo's anxious faces peering through the glass. When they saw ENE move, Momo breathed a sigh of relief and Shintaro lost his grimace.

"ENE, are you okay?" Momo called, piercing ENE's eardrums and worsening her head ache.

"Uh, yeah, I think so…" She winced. "What happened?"

"So," Shintaro face now filled the screen. "You don't remember anything?"

She started to respond, but then, her memories came rushing back to her. The outfit, temper, how se had blown up at Momo. She choked, and curled her knees to her chest, hiding her face.

"ENE." Shintaro said, now sounding more urging. "Do you remember? If so, do you know why?"

"I- I can't tell you…" ENE mumbled, barely audible over Momo's speakers. Shintaro rolled his eyes.

"Shintaro!" Momo scolded, for being so rude to the clearly crying girl. He rolled his eyes again, but tried a different tone, trying to get her to respond.

"ENE, if you won't answer, I'll do it for you. I know that avatar. I've seen it with my eyes. That game you guys made… it was based off of you, wasn't it?"

"Yes!" She cried suddenly, head bobbing as she shouted, eyes closed. "It was me. But, a different version! IT was supposed to be kept away, so why did IT come back? Maybe because…" She rambled on, and Momo's eyes widened. She mouthed, '_What?'_ To Shintaro, but he shook his head, indicating he would tell her later.

"We- I, thought that it had been deleted. I mean, I saw her world through her eyes! And, now, she's back…"ENE covered her face with her veiled hands, relieved to see she was back to normal. Her tears were not liquid, but pixels, thrown away from her as she sobbed so it looked like she radiated a hazy aura. The two patiently waited until she came up for air- or, whatever cyber beings needed to breathe.

"Wasn't Takane the Final Boss? She was pretty hard to beat." Shintaro mused, realization dawning on his face. "If she is released, even if over the internet, she would be, like, indestructible. Since you are immortal- oh god, this is bad."

"But," Momo said quietly, unusual for the idol. "If she gets out through ENE, what will happen to ENE…?"

The said cyber slowly nodded her head.

"Oh…"

**So, hopefully, you guys know where this story is going. If you don't, patiently wait for the chapters. Thanks to .7 for all the encouragement. Furthermore, hope you guys like this story!**

**Reviews and ideas for story are much appreciated.**

**Sayonara! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I think you all know my disclaimer, so I am going to stop writing it (In this chapter story, I mean)**

"ENE," Momo said, horrified. "Takane is going to take over… you?"

ENE nodded again, and Momo gasped. "Oh, my god…"

"Uh," Shintaro said quickly. "I am _sure_ there's _something_ we can do to stop her, right? I mean, I am like a computer expert. She's just like a bad virus…"

ENE's head lifted up to glare at Shintaro, and he corrected himself. "Um, not _all_ viruses are bad, you know, like you, you're not bad… but Takane… Maybe we could try a firewall or something."

"You can't install a firewall in a human being, Shintaro."

"Well, technically, she's not- Ow!"

"What he _means_," Momo said haughtily, giving Shintaro a glare. "Is that we could try it."

ENE stopped moving all together at this, then leapt up and giggled. "Yeah, Shintaro! You could try!"

"Okay," He eyed her. Nobody had mood swings as epic as ENE's, but he was not entirely convinced she was better. "But you have to go back to my computer. The files and stuff can't be accessed through a phone."

She disappeared as soon as _phone_ left Shintaro's mouth. Shintaro and Momo exchanged a glance, before hurrying to his room.

"A firewall won't work, you know." She whispered as they headed up the hallway. No one in the Mekakushi Dan seemed to be present. Kido and Kano were who knows where, Seto and Mary went out for groceries, and Hibiya and Konoha had headed to the park to play baseball.

"I know, but I think I know something that will." Momo thought this statement was grim, and had to reassure her self that Shintaro wouldn't end up killing ENE.

_Would he?_

"Finally!" ENE exclaimed, voice blaring over the speakers.

"Turn that down!" Shintaro commanded, covering his ears.

"Fine." This time it was at a lower volume.

"Now, stand- or… hover… still." Shintaro settled back into his chair and typed rapidly into the keyboard.

"Hey!" She laughed, squirming. "That tickles!"

"Still!"

She obeyed this time, and Momo watched worriedly from across the room. That was, until ENE started screaming.

**Cliffhanger~ and just so you guys know, she ****isn't**** dying. But you'll find out what is happening in Chapter 3.**

**Thanks to all you guys for liking this story so. I appreciate it.**

**Reviews are also appreciated.**

**Sayonara!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, my last chapter as really lazy, but I just didn't know how to really get past that moment and onto the next. So I hope this one is better. Please excuse my bad writing.**

ENE screamed incoherently, tearing at her head, and Momo leapt up to the desk, watching the girl with horror.

"What are you doing Shintaro?" She asked meekly, as ENE swayed, and then fell to the bottom of the screen, motionlessly.

"I- don't know…"

"ENE! Ohmygod, you killed her! You killed her, Shintaro!" Momo gasped, trying to hit the screen, hoping to somehow wake the teen; if she wasn't already dead.

"No, no I didn't!" He said frantically, trying to tap the screen as well. "I was trying to quarantine her, so Takane couldn't reach her, and then she started to scream."

"Takane…"

The two siblings paled as ENE- no, Takane rose unsteadily from the bottom of the screen. She looked shockingly like a dark ENE, which she kind of was, with her pigtails black as ebony, and eyes as red as fresh spilled blood. Her 'costume' consisted of a red undershirt, black jacket with yellow marking, and black skirt and leggings with her feet encased in sneakers. She shook her head, and rested her hand against at the edge of a program lying behind her. Then she noticed Shintaro and Momo.

"Heh, heh-heh…" She chuckled uncertainly at first, and then burst into giggles. She bent over clutching her stomach, and laughed as manically as a demon.

"Finally," She gasped, leaning against the program again.

"Who are you?!" Momo shouted, furious. She did not want to think that ENE may have been killed, and Takane replaced her. "What did you do with ENE?"

"Oh, please." Takane rolled her eyes; she seemed to have a temper just as short lived as Shintaro's. "_That_ little migraine? Hah! A bug would put up a better fight. Now then,"

She flicked her hand, and a new tab flew up; _Allow system overload?_

"No, wait!"

"My goal," She said, as casually as though the three were old time friends. She flicked a finger, and the sound levels were all switch to the maximum. Her voice blared over the speakers, and the siblings had to cover their ears and wince through the noise. "Is to make the user go insane, thinking they can fix me, send me back to whatever physco created me, and fail miserably. It all goes downhill, from that point on. For me, of course…"

"She's insane!" Momo yelled over the laughing Takane. "What do we do?"

"Nothing we can do!" Shintaro yelled back, looking quite alarmed. "She's the Final Boss; she's supposed to be insane, harder to beat!"

Suddenly, the screeching stopped. Takane suddenly grunted.

"What, what is this? A- a _power struggle?_" She sounded as though she were fighting with herself. Shintaro slowly grasped the edge of the desk, hauling himself up to see the screen. Momo followed suit.

What they saw was Takane, reeling backwards and leaping up, thrashing and screaming.

"You- you can't beat me, _girl_!" Her own left fist collided with her face, sending Takane crashing against another screen. She roared, frustrated and furious, before her fist connected once more with her cheek. Her head lolled back, and her limbs went limp.

"I… think she's unconscious." Shintaro whispered to Momo, and she nodded in agreement.

"That _can't_ be good for her."

"She's tough; ENE fought at least five virus blocks when I first met her."

"What do we do now?" Momo asked, realizing they had no need to whisper anymore, and stood up. Shintaro snatched the mouse, still crouched down, and hovered the cursor it over the girl's prone body.

"Well, she will probably come back as ENE, there seems to be a pattern there." He clicked the still figure, and she shifted in her state, but slowly a change came over her. Takane's colors seemed to fade, brightening into a cheerful shade of blue. Her clothes melted into a long sleeved sweatjacket, and a brown skirt and black clad boots replaced the original black ones. ENE groaned and sat up, rubbing her temples and asking, "Ugh, did I just fall off of a bridge?"

**Okay, last chapter was just, ugh, but I hope you guys liked this one better. I realized my plot keeps repeating, so any ideas on how to spice it up? Like, anyone? **

**Thanks for reading! Sayonara!**


End file.
